


Sergio's Lucky Day

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Criscelo, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Seriker - Freeform, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio and Cristiano have a talk about Sergio's relationship with Iker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sergio's Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written these two before. Hope you like it!

“Why does everyone think I’m an idiot?”

Cristiano looked over at his friend and laughed.

“It’s a serious question.”

“I know,” Cristiano chuckled.

“Mierda, Cris,” Sergio replied, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“I’m sorry, okay? It’s just…you’re you. You’re special. You know, like the one kid that’s facing backwards in line special.”

“No jodas!”

“But I like giving you shit. It’s my job as your best friend. What brought this on anyway?”

Sergio motioned to Iker, who was busy training

“I thought you two were good?”

“We are. I just think that if others took me seriously, so would he.”

“Iker doesn’t take you seriously?”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Cristiano asked.

“I love him.”

“Of course you love him. That’s why you’re with him.”

“Just listen. I love him so much and I know he loves me, but the night before games…” Sergio’s voice trailed off.

“Yes?”

“Nothing. Never mind.”

“What? No, no, no. You better tell me.”

“The night before games, we don’t…you know.”

“Oh? Oh…oh shit.”

“He says I’ll be too distracted during the game.”

“Well…”

“Fuck you, shut up. You and Marcelo are so fucking happy, always having sex…” Sergio muttered.

Cristiano laughed as he held up his hands in defense.

Sergio ran his fingers through his hair. “I hate it. I love him and he drives me fucking insane when we’re together. You wouldn’t think he could do that, you know? He’s so serious on the pitch. When we’re in bed, he’s…”

“Stop right there. Please. I get the picture.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. He’s under a lot of pressure.”

“I know and I fucking hate that for him. He’s so talented and he’s always getting shit.”

Cristiano smiled.

“What?”

“You do love him. Like truly love him and it’s sweet.”

“He’s my life,” Sergio replied softly. “He’s my Iker.”

“And you’re my Sese,” Iker replied, walking up behind Sergio and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I’ll let you two talk,” Cristiano smiled and excused himself.

“Hola, amor,” Sergio smiled.

“Hola, nene.”

“Ready to go?”

“Si,” Iker smiled. “Let’s go home and be alone.”

“Alone?”

Iker nodded with a smirk.

“But we have a match tomorrow.”

“I know,” Iker winked.


End file.
